


Troublemaker

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Gusshige being weird and adorable, I wrote PWP Gusshige, M/M, PWP, This is a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshima enjoys his weekends at Tatsuya's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts).



> A birthday gift for mugen_ai3 <3  
> PWP Gusshige, which I realized I've never actually written before--I guess I usually feel like Gusshige has to have some sort of plot? Or it as least has to have a time disclaimer: this takes place in summer 2005, which is why Leader is blonde and I can only imagine how ridiculously tan Gussan is (and Gussan is obviously not married yet).
> 
> I will say, Gusshige gives me different options than any of the other pairings do, so it was kinda fun getting to try out some new things ;) I hope you enjoy it as well~
> 
> Title is from the song Troublemaker by Olly Murs, because it seemed appropriate and it was one of the songs I listened to as I wrote this, lol.

It was the shadow that woke him from his half-sleep. Even from beneath his eyelids and sunglasses, it was enough to bring reality back into focus, the feeling of the cushioned deck chair beneath his bare legs and arms tangible once more as his brain unfogged.

He opened his eyes, blinking one, twice, then bringing a hand up to tilt his sunglasses downward with a slight squint.

A set of big, brown eyes were blinking owlishly down at him, their owner smiling with a coy grin.

Tatsuya returned the smile sleepily. "Hey, you." His eyes traveled downwards, quite obviously raking up the other man's body.

Joshima stood all the way up, hands clenched into the ends of the oversized plaid scarf he'd bought not more than a few days prior as he spun around, making the ends of it flutter and swirl around him. Beneath the scarf, he wore nothing more than his favorite pair of white boxer-briefs with the little blue seams.

"I showered."

"Oh?"

Joshima ran a hand through his still-wet hair, the blond meshing in with the dark underneath when it was damp.

"Little early to shower, don't you think?" Tatsuya brought his hands up behind his head, leaning back in the recliner. He'd been napping in the little enclosed patio atop his home in Kamakura--the perfect spot to catch a few z's in the summer sun without having to worry about prying eyes--and ever so handy in situations like this, he thought to himself as he watched Joshima lilt barefoot about the small wooden deck.

Joshima turned back towards him with a tilt of his head. "It's never too early to shower. So long as certain people aren't planning on sleeping the whole afternoon away."

"I'm certainly awake now." Tatsuya smirked, pushing his sunglasses further up on his nose with his middle finger.

"Oh good. Wouldn't have wanted such a beautiful weekend to go to waste, hm?" Joshima padded his way over to the chair, leaning down over Tatsuya and tucking a finger beneath the collar of his t-shirt. "And I _do_ so need some help in the kitchen..." He moved in until their lips were almost touching, smiling as he felt Tatsuya begin to move towards him before pulling away abruptly and twirling his way back to the stairs and inside.

Tatsuya stared after him with a semi-annoyed scowl, giving himself a couple of seconds before pushing off the chair and following the other man into the cool air of his home. He scratched at his pit, a bit sweaty after lying outside for a good hour, bare feet smacking the wooden stairs until he was back to the main floor and meandering towards the kitchen. He slipped his sunglasses off his face, eyes readjusting themselves to the darkened interior.

"I know we don't have a _lot_ of time when you come over for the weekend, but I do like being able to catch up on sleep a _little bit_ when I have the chance."

Joshima looked back over his shoulder in perturbance, half-hidden inside Tatsuya's pantry and glaring at Tatsuya who was still in the doorway.

"If you don't want my delightful company, you can always just say so."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "As if that would keep you away."

The smile returned to Joshima's lips and his hands curled around the item he'd been looking for before he was practically dancing back over to Tatsuya, looping the scarf around his shoulders playfully. "As if you could stand to be away from me."

Tatsuya brought a hand up to scratch at Joshima's chin, then his eyes glanced towards the container in the other man's hands. "What's that?"

Joshima's grin widened, and he tugged on Tatsuya's neck with the scarf to pull him towards the wide-open living room and the faded cushions of the sofa at its center. "Why don't you come find out you big manly man?"

The scarf abandoned, Joshima skipped over towards the sofa, settling down in the cush with a plop. Tatsuya followed with both his feet and eyes, enjoying the way Joshima's rear end curled out all round and soft against the cushion when he knelt with his legs splayed.

Taking a seat next to him, Tatsuya rested his arm on the back of the sofa.

Joshima smiled cattily, hands at work opening the jar of peanut butter he'd procured from the pantry.

"Peanut butter?"

A nod. Joshima dipped a finger down into the soft, brown cream, licking it off with a prolonged slide of his tongue. It had barely passed his lips when his hand found Tatsuya's shirt and pulled him forward, and then their lips were mashed together, the taste of the peanut butter passing between them as Joshima's lips parted and Tatsuya's tongue went almost instinctively into the other's mouth.

Tatsuya let out a murmur, sucking on Joshima's lips, pausing, then pulling harder, groping with his tongue, his eyes closed and his hands finding the other's hips, all curves and warm skin beneath his fingertips. "Mmn, Shige..."

Joshima's lips curled around his tongue, soft and pliant and working it up and down, the peanut butter now completely melted between them and staining their taste buds.

"You've never been much for..." Another kiss. A moan. "...messing around with..." His teeth found Joshima's bottom lip, kneading it softly as Joshima's tongue traced his gums. "...food."

Joshima's mouth moved downwards, lips soft against Tatsuya's chin as he licked at the skin. "I thought you might like a..." A nip. "...treat."

Tatsuya's mouth curled up in a sly grin as he pulled away just a bit. "I don't even like peanut butter that much."

"Who said you were gonna be the one eating most of it?" Joshima didn't lose a beat, grinning cheekily as Tatsuya swallowed hard without meaning to. Then his hands were on Tatsuya's chest, tickling almost, fingers light and nimble and tracing indecipherable patterns up and down the fabric before giving it a series of swift taps. "Take this off for me, _dear_?"

Tatsuya complied wordlessly, pulling the shirt up and over his head with a little yank and throwing the unneeded garment off to the side. "Better?"

The jar of peanut butter was back in Joshima's hands, his finger dipped inside. "Much better." He leaned forward, capturing Tatsuya's lips again as he pushed him backwards. Sucking hard on the other's tongue, his fingers began spreading the peanut butter across Tatsuya's chest, cold at first, and making Tatsuya jump, but then smooth and soft against the still-warm, dark skin. Joshima didn't even watch, never losing his attention on Tatsuya's mouth as his hand traced peanut-butter-laced patterns across his chest.

When his task was complete, he let his mouth move south, kissing down the length of Tatsuya's neck until he reached the first traces of peanut butter, the taste of it spreading through his mouth as he lapped at the skin on Tatsuya's chest. He felt Tatsuya groan, the vibrations working up through his tongue and lips as he let them swirl and suck on the taut skin.

"Have you been working out?" He paused, glancing upwards to where Tatsuya was watching his every move.

"It's summer. I hit the beach every day."

Joshima chuckled beneath his breath, dipping his head down to run his tongue up Tatsuya's abs, following the haphazard patterns he'd made with the peanut butter and not leaving each spot until he'd lapped up every last bit. "I like it..."

Tatsuya smirked, completely focused on Joshima's tongue. "I'll keep myself toned 365 days of the year if it means I get you suckin' at me like this."

Joshima's eyes turned up towards him even as he continued to lick, his lips finding one of the protuberances on the other's chest and almost instinctively curling around it, sucking upwards to taste every bit of the peanut butter. Tatsuya's head went backwards and he let out a low murmur, lips pressed together in a tight line.

When Tatsuya's chest had been licked clean, Joshima kissed back up his neck, finding the corner of his mouth and letting his tongue push inside.

"It's a game."

Tatsuya's eyebrow rose as he pushed his own tongue against Joshima's.

"Put it where you want me to lick it off."

Something twitched delightfully between Tatsuya's legs and his eyes widened momentarily. He wrapped his hand in the curls of Joshima's hair, pushing their faces tighter together as he captured the other's lips, twisting his face to the side to deepen the angle. He parted his lips just enough to whisper against the other's mouth. "Dirty Shige is my favorite kind of Shige..."

One more kiss, and then Joshima sat back, pressing the jar expectantly into Tatsuya's palm.

"Choices, choices..." Tatsuya's mouth curled up impishly. Reaching into the jar, he placed a tiny bit of the peanut butter in the palm of his hand before holding it out. Joshima complied obediently, tilting his head forward and letting his tongue lap up across the other's hand, repeating the process until every trace of the peanut butter was gone. Next was a bit on his bicep, the bulk of it practically giant compared to Joshima's face as he leaned in to let his tongue trace and curl across the tanned muscle. Joshima smiled as he finished up, grinning seductively before sitting back on his haunches.

Tatsuya grew a bit braver, this time dabbing a bit in his belly button. Joshima's tongue followed, warm and wet as it ate out the sweet cream from each and every crevice of the small ravine, bringing an unbecoming noise out of Tatsuya's throat. Lower the next time, just above the hem of his shorts. Joshima's lips and tongue sucked at the sensitive skin of his stomach.

Fingers shaking just slightly, Tatsuya worked open the front of his jean shorts, popping the clasp and pulling the zipper down, revealing another path of skin just above his boxers. He dabbed another bit of peanut butter across the skin, pulling down the hem of his boxers to where tiny traces of hair were poking up just above the growing bulge forming beneath the fabric.

Joshima smiled as he bent down, being careful to avoid contact with the sensitive organ just south of his target, tongue diligently licking up the dollop of peanut butter as the skin beneath it shuddered.

Tatsuya held his breath, waiting until Joshima was finished before reaching beneath his boxers and pulling himself out, already hard and stiff in his palm. Half-embarrassed, he avoided making direct eye contact with Joshima as he used two fingers this time to begin spreading a hefty amount of the soft cream over the length of his dick. It was cold as it hit his skin, the feeling of it exhilarating as he traced his fingers up and over the sides, working their way to the head, already slick with pre-cum, and covering the tip.

When he was finished, he took his hand back, glancing up at Joshima as his dick sprung up, almost as if in anticipation. Joshima was just smirking at him, lips still wet with moisture as he held Tatsuya's gaze an extra second before dipping his head down, one hand curling his hair behind his ear and the other wrapping softly around the base of Tatsuya's dick to keep it upright.

Tatsuya couldn't hold in the groan that worked its way out of his throat once Joshima's tongue found his dick. His lips parted to let out his rough breath as he watched in great detail as Joshima's mouth found the side of his length, sucking up on the skin with little nibbles, tongue curling and swirling and snaking across it in wonderful hot patterns that made his dick tingle and moan.

"Fuck, Shige..."

Joshima's eyes turned up towards him as he continued his ministrations, working up from the base and not missing a single bit of peanut butter. Up, up, further up, his breath was hot, lips wet as they curled around his girth, pulling and sucking and nipping at the skin to get at each dribble of the sweet cream. He reached the head, tongue curling into each little wrinkle and working out the sweet flavor, lips massaging the skin back and forth, mouth finally taking the entirety of the head inside of it, hot, unbearably hot and moist, tongue passing over the tip in great big sweeps before focusing in and nearly grinding down inside.

Tatsuya was writhing atop the cushions, voice hoarse and breath ragged as he stared up at the ceiling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." His hands tightened in the surrounding fabric, sweat tracing its way down his forehead and chest. "Fuck, that's it..." It was taking everything he had to keep his hips from pushing upwards, thrusting himself up into Joshima's mouth. Not now. Not yet. It was Joshima's turn. And that wasn't part of the game.

It didn't take much longer for Joshima to finish, giving the side of the head one last lick to get the last trace of peanut butter before sitting back on his haunches, face red and blotchy and his lips just slightly swollen. He was breathing hard himself, the inklings of a grin present in his expression.

Tatsuya took a few moments to get himself back under control, the area between his legs twitching and burning and _needing_ , but he was still able to be kept under control as he pushed himself up on his elbows to give Joshima a nice, good once-over.

"Fuck that tongue of yours."

Joshima tilted his head to the side coyly, a finger pressed into either side of his mouth and pushing it into a rather accomplished smile.

"Was there anywhere else you wanted to put it?"

Now it was Tatsuya's turn to grin. Taking the jar in hand, he pushed it against Joshima's chest with a laugh. "Why don't you take a turn? I can't let you have _all_ the fun, can I?"

Joshima's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed as his eyebrows curled downwards. "Alrighty then."

Hands beneath the seams of his boxer-briefs, he slowly slid them down his thighs, revealing the lovely tan lines he'd obtained over the course of the last couple of months, the skin the fabric had previously covered practically pale compared to the dark lines across his lower stomach and thighs.

"That wouldn't happen if you'd take those off when you're out in the sun." Tatsuya chuckled beneath his breath, reaching his fingers out to swipe up between Joshima's legs before the other man batted his hand away.

"Not all of us have a deck we can lay out on where no one else can see us!"

"It's cute."

Joshima felt his face redden, but quickly scowled to make it less visible, turning around to give Tatsuya a wonderful view of his rear end and the dark little hole right at its center.

"It's my turn, so pay attention."

"Oh, I'm definitely paying attention."

The side of Joshima's mouth curled upwards, and he reached into the jar of peanut butter, coating his index finger before holding it up and wiggling it playfully. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed in anticipation as he watched, focused solely on Joshima's finger. Painstakingly slowly, Joshima let it travel towards his backside, sliding up the middle of his rear before pausing atop his entrance, pushing inside. He let out a pleased little murmur at the feeling, holding it for a moment and then pulling it back out to push as much of the surrounding peanut butter down inside himself as he could.

Tatsuya was having a hard time swallowing, his already hard dick stiffening to the point that he feared it would start aching. The peanut butter stained the valley inside the other's rear, wonderfully inviting atop the smooth, recently-shaved skin as it spiraled in towards the dark center. He licked his lips, waiting until Joshima had taken his finger out completely and was looking back at him smugly with his rear end in the air.

"That was a good move." Tatsuya laughed to hide the way his voice was shaking.

"Checkmate?" Joshima's cheek was pressed against the cushion of the sofa as he gazed back at him in amusement.

Tatsuya didn't answer, instead pushing himself up onto his knees and bringing his hands to the mounds of Joshima's rear, fingers absentmindedly massaging the plump roundness.

Dipping his head in, he began at the perimeter--the very outermost traces of peanut butter. The taste hit his tongue, mixing into his saliva and spreading through his mouth as he let his tongue dart in and out. As he moved inward, his tiny dabs changed into longer swipes, and he felt Joshima shudder beneath him. Tracing circle after circle around the enticing hole at the center, he cleaned up the soft skin, loving the way it felt beneath his tongue, the warmth radiating off it as he kept it spread open with his thumbs.

Joshima was tensing more the further he traveled inwards, barely, but still tangibly pushing his rear end further towards him as if unconsciously begging. When the traces of peanut butter on the lighter skin was gone, he appeased the other man, tracing his tongue across the darker splotch and creeping to the middle where it opened up, the peanut butter flavor beckoning him further inside.

He pulled his head away for a moment, glancing up towards where Joshima's eyes were clenched shut and his cheek was pressed into the cushion. When he didn't continue, a delightful little whimper of need began spilling from Joshima's throat, and the rear wiggling intensified.

Tatsuya laughed, returning to the task at hand. He brought his mouth down straight on Joshima's entrance, sucking up at the loose skin. Joshima gasped beneath him, a strangle mix of a moan and a sharp intake of air. Thumbs pressing deeper into the skin on its either side, he felt the opening creep further open, and he let his tongue wiggle its way inside, following the peanut butter flavor that coated the inner walls. He curled his tongue upwards, tracing up and down the moist tunnel as he sucked up with his lips, head bobbing in and out to pull the flavor up and out. He tilted his head, changing his angle and continuing his ministrations, exploring every inch of Joshima's inner walls as the man himself squirmed and whimpered beneath him.

It was noisy, and he didn't even try to keep it quiet, enjoying the way each slurp of his lips hit his ears sinfully loud, his thumbs finding the pliant edges of Joshima's rim and pulling it open enough that his tongue could bury its way deeper, scooping out every last trace of peanut butter that he could find. The other's insides were soft, wet, unbelievably warm and tender against his lips and tongue, the glistening red sharp against the dark outer rim and searing his vision as his head ducked in and out again and again.

"Tatsu... ya..." Joshima's hand was curled into the cushion so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

Tatsuya laughed, the movement of it vibrating within Joshima as his tongue groped up inside him. "It's hard to tell if I've gotten it all..." He brought his tongue back out, giving Joshima's entrance a couple of loving pecks with his lips.

"Sh-... shit, you've... if... if I'd emptied the entire jar in there you'd have... you'd have gotten it all..."

Tatsuya began playing with the skin teasingly with his fingers. "I don't think sticking an entire jar of peanut up there would be healthy, hon." He smirked.

"O-oh _hush_ it, you." Joshima pushed himself back on all fours, his arms shaking and his rear end falling back towards the cushions.

Tatsuya watched him in amusement, Joshima twisting around until they were facing each other again before wiping at the sweat that had formed on his forehead. It made his bangs stick to his skin, delightful little blonde and brown curls that framed his currently half-lidded eyes. Tatsuya leaned forward, lips finding the side of Joshima's neck as he ever-so-gently began to direct the other man towards him.

"So... that was a fun game." He heard Joshima's breath hitch just slightly. "Whose turn is it next?" His hands slid down Joshima's back until they found the mounds of his rear, cupping the smooth skin and rolling it beneath is palms. It was enticingly pale peeking through his dark fingers.

Joshima smiled cheekily, lips close to Tatsuya's ear as he let them trace the other's hairline. "I believe it would be yours, _dear_." He nicked Tatsuya's ear with his teeth. "Only..."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "Only?"

Joshima pushed himself backwards, foot finding Tatsuya's chest. "You'll have to catch me first!" Not more than a second later, he was up off the sofa with a laugh, running bare-assed towards the other end of the living room and the kitchen.

"Wh-... y-..." Tatsuya's mouth hung open, then he was cursing to himself as he made to get up off the sofa, nearly tripping as his legs got caught up in his half-stripped shorts. "Goddamn it!" He paused to strip himself completely, shorts forgotten and tossed behind him as he went stomping in the direction Joshima had run. "You little shit!"

There was another laugh, and Joshima poked his head around the half-wall separating the kitchen from the living room. "Such language! What would your mother say?"

"You know, I'd rather _not_ think about my mother as I'm trying to fuck you." Tatsuya dashed towards the kitchen, but Joshima jumped backwards with a grin, twisting around on his heels to take off towards the other end of the kitchen and the door to the enclosed patio.

"You're not doing as well this tuuuuuurn-!" Joshima waved his arms teasingly as he spun around one of the wooden pillars on the patio. It was warmer outside, the meshing on the windows thick enough that no prying eyes would be able to see in, but thin enough that the salty smell of the ocean hit both of their noses. Joshima danced around the pieces of surfing equipment Tatsuya had outside on the patio, hair lilting to and fro beneath the gentle breeze of the fan on the ceiling.

Tatsuya stood in the doorway, hands folded across his chest. "Yeah, but you've backed yourself into a corner."

Joshima glanced back and forth, taking in his own predicament. He bent down, picking up one of Tatsuya's old surfboards off the floor and holding it to his chest before peeking around it. "I have a shield."

"As much as I enjoy seeing my two favorite things together, I'd much rather have you somewhere else right now." Tatsuya began walking forward, being careful of the netting and other old junk littering the floor.

Joshima changed his tactics, jutting the board out with one hand on his hip. "Seems you're not good at much of anything, eh, Mr. Big Strong Surfer Man?"

"You get over here!" Tatsuya lunged forward, and Joshima laughed, letting the board fall before trying to dash past him towards the door. He wasn't quite quick enough, feet not finding their footing atop a dirty wakeboard and slowing down his escape. Tatsuya had him in a second, arm wrapping around his waist and lifting him clean off the floor.

"What was that you were saying again?"

"Let me goooo!" The wiry stick in his arms began jutting out his elbows and flailing his legs in desperation.

"When I have you right where I want you?" Tatsuya smirked, lifting Joshima up and onto his shoulder with his rear end pushed up in the air. He gave it a few pats with his palm as he made his way back inside, Joshima beating his back with his fists the entire way.

"Put me _down_!"

Tatsuya ignored him, walking leisurely through the kitchen and living room to the small cabinet next to the bar. He pulled open the top drawer, rifling through it with his fingers until he found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

Nothing again. Tatsuya whistled a jaunty little tune as he set the lube on the bar countertop, squirting a dollop onto his fingers. He didn't even warn the other man before his fingers were sliding up and down between the mounds of his rear, first one, then two, then three fingers working him open as Joshima tensed atop his shoulder.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" He scissored his fingers open, relishing in the way Joshima's rim stretched and loosened, turning to putty around his fingers.

Joshima moaned, a hoarse little whimper that Tatsuya could feel all up through his back and shoulder.

A laugh, and Tatsuya sped up his fingers, curling and tugging and pulling at the inside of Joshima's entrance. "You're nice and quiet now." He heard Joshima's breath hitch in his throat, then drew his fingers out, readjusting his grip around the other's hips as he pushed down on the lube nozzle to squirt some more into his palm.

Joshima began to squirm again, his palms slapping Tatsuya's backside. "Ok, now put me _down_!"

"You want me to put you down?" Tatsuya curled his hand around his own dick, sliding the lube up and down the length of it until it was amply coated.

"Yes, I do!"

"As you wish." He pulled Joshima down off his shoulder, keeping his hands firmly enclosed on the other's hips and directing his legs above his arms.

"Wh-what are you--?!"

"Putting you _down_." Tatsuya smiled coyly down at Joshima as he dropped the other's hips to the level of his dick. It didn't take much--skin already slick enough that his dick slipped easily into the valley of Joshima's rear, then just a bit of positioning to get the tip below his entrance before Joshima's weight could take care of the rest.

"Shittttttt-!" Joshima's eyes widened in surprise, his legs instinctively tightening against Tatsuya's arms and his arms clenching themselves around Tatsuya's neck.

Tatsuya pushed his lips against the side of Joshima's jaw with a sly grin. "I'm taking my turn now."

"W-... well played, sir..."

Keeping his grip on the underside of Joshima's rear, he held him still for a moment, waiting for Joshima's weight to finish pushing him all the way onto his dick, then began to move, lifting the smaller man up before letting him fall back down, timing each movement with a thrust of his hips.

Joshima groaned into his chest, already sweaty and body rubbing wonderfully against his skin. He came easily, light enough that it didn't take much to lift him to the tip of his dick, and soon he'd gotten a somewhat sporadic rhythm started, punctuated by sharp slaps each time Joshima's rear end connected with his pelvis.

"Sh-... shit... Tatsuya..."

Tatsuya chuckled through his own ragged breath. "You... like that?" He thrusted his hips forward harder as Joshima slammed down on his dick, pounding up inside him, splitting him open. "You like what your big manly-man can do for you, don't you?"

Joshima nodded, sweaty hands digging into the back of his neck and whimpers spilling from his lips each time Tatsuya's dick dug its way all the way inside him.

It was hot, constricting, all tight up around him each time Joshima's rim stretched to allow him further access, with each slam Tatsuya trying to push even deeper, swallowed completely as sloppy slaps resounded in the room. It couldn't have been much more than a minute before he felt his arms begin to tire, not used to the constant need to keep the other man aloft, so he paused for a moment, making his way to the nearest wall so he could lean Joshima's back against it and take some of the pressure off his own muscles.

Changing the angle a bit, he took a firm hold of Joshima's hips, resuming his thrusts and slamming the smaller man back into the wall.

"Fucccccckkk..." Joshima's head tilted skyward, his hands leaving Tatsuya's neck momentarily and whacking the plaster. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!"

Tatsuya's grin widened, each of Joshima's moans spurring him onward, the other's expression, red, sweaty, mouth half-open and eyes clenched shut, only adding fuel to the flames between his legs. Each thrust forced Joshima's dark rim open to its limit, already swollen and throbbing and deliciously pliant, sucking up Tatsuya's dick until their bodies were flush against each other and Joshima's tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

There was a sharp clatter, and one of the pictures on the wall a few feet away tumbled to the floor. Tatsuya barely glanced at it, far too focused on the way Joshima's back was arching, on the way Joshima's tiny little dick was bouncing back and forth with each slam, spittles of pre-cum dotting the sides the same way spit was leaking down his chin.

"I'm gonna take my... last turn now..." Tatsuya waited until Joshima was looking at him, big, owl eyes gazing at him lustfully through the moisture dribbling onto his cheeks. Then he bit down on his lip, fingers burying themselves into the skin of Joshima's hips and pulling the other man down around him so far he felt like he was going to come up through his stomach. A grunt. He clenched his eyes shut, entire body going stiff and the flames between his legs pouring out of him in one fell swoop. It took his breath away, body numb, and for a second he forgot where he was as every single one of his nerves shot off. Then he felt his dick twitch and everything rushed out of him.

He forced his eyes back open as he finished cumming, not wanting to miss Joshima's face as he filled up the other's insides with his thick wetness. Joshima's eyes widened and his lips pressed together, face a brilliant shade of red as he pressed back against the wall, unable to make a sound. Once Tatsuya felt himself empty completely, Joshima's body relaxed as well, sigh escaping his lips with another "fuck."

It didn't last long. Without even pulling out, Tatsuya found Joshima's dick, encasing it in his palm and jerking it roughly up and down. Joshima's eyes slammed shut as his hands grappled at the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Tatsuya sped up his motions, Joshima's dick already starting to twitch and the walls of his entrance spasming around his own dick. He leaned forward, capturing Joshima's lips in his own as he pushed him all the way up against the wall, sweat sliding between their skin.

Joshima's whimpers accelerated, his voice rising in pitch and vibrating inside Tatsuya's mouth until he felt a hot wetness coat his hand. He kept at it, slowing his motions but not stopping until Joshima had let everything out and his muscles had lost their tension.

He pulled away, Joshima gazing up at him with his eyes half-lidded and a goofy grin on his face. With one more quick peck, Tatsuya carefully pulled his dick out of Joshima's rear, cum staining the head and leaking out from the gaping hole, enticingly white against the mixture of pink and brown. His hands lowered Joshima back to the floor, both of them still a little unsteady on their feet.

"That was... nice..."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Joshima stepped forward, perhaps to hug him, perhaps to kiss him, but he ended up doing neither as his wobbly legs gave out and he nearly dropped to the floor. Tatsuya's arms found him quickly, pulling him back up to his feet and half-carrying him towards the center of the living room.

" _Come_ on, slugger."

Back to the sofa, Tatsuya let Joshima fall to the cushions with a whump, small body lost in the cush. Joshima reached up towards him, hands outstretched, but Tatsuya let their fingers intertwine for only a second before stepping away. "I'll be right back."

Joshima whined like a small child as Tatsuya meandered his way towards the bathroom. Once there, he took a second to wash his hands and wipe his dick off with a sheet of toilet paper, then grabbed a washcloth and ran it for a second under warm water from the sink.

"Alright, alright, I'm back."

Joshima was smiling up at him lazily from the sofa when he returned, not having moved, and this time when he reached up, Tatsuya complied, lying down next to him.

"C'mere..." He maneuvered the other man until he was half on top of him, skin still slick with sweat but colder now, the overhead fan sending a cool breeze down on top of their heads. He took the damp washcloth from the bathroom and directed it towards the other's backside, gently wiping the outside of his entrance and the surrounding skin as Joshima murmured against him.

"Better?"

Joshima nodded with a sigh.

Tatsuya held the washcloth against Joshima's skin for a moment longer, then tossed it off to the side, curling an arm around Joshima's frame and pulling it in towards his chest. His other arm went behind his head as he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling and the rotating fan.

It grew silent aside from their breathing and the fan. As Tatsuya's ears grew adjusted to the silence, he began to pick up the sound of the ocean outside, of a distant car in the other direction, of birds chirping in one of the trees in his yard and Junon's collar tinkling as she shook her head in her sleep in the other room.

He let his breath out between his lips, closing his eyes for a moment as he unconsciously rubbed Joshima's back.

"Tatsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Let's stay like this forever."

"We'll get bed sores."

Joshima mumbled out a little laugh and weakly slapped his palm against Tatsuya's chest.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"So you'll always be there?"

Tatsuya leaned towards Joshima and planted his lips against the other's forehead.

But he didn't say anything.


End file.
